It is known in the art relating to roller lifters to provide guide means acting between the lifter body and an adjacent lifter or stationary engine component to prevent substantial rotation of the lifter around its axis of reciprocation. The guide means thus prevent the lifter from turning away from a selected position wherein the roller squarely rides on the surface of its respective cam.
Some of the prior arrangements require additional parts and added steps during engine assembly which increase the cost of the product. Also, arrangements useful for engines having their lifter bores in aligned banks may not be applicable where the lifters reciprocate on non-aligned axes.